A technique for inserting a terminal into a through hole that is provided through a circuit board has been available as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
Although not a conventional technique, there is an electronic device in which an electronic component is mounted at the circuit board and sealed with a sealing resin. When a tip of a terminal is exposed from the through hole of such an electronic device, the terminal and a peripheral member can unintentionally establish an electrical connection. In order to electrically insulate the terminal from the peripheral member, the sealing resin can be arranged to reach a region facing the through hole in the electronic device. Note that the peripheral member in this case has a different potential member which has a potential different from that of the terminal.
However, the electronic device needs to be adapted such that the sealing resin does not get into the through hole. In order to prevent the sealing resin from getting into the through hole, the sealing resin can be arranged by using a mold in which a protrusion corresponding to the through hole is arranged, for example. That is, according to this manufacturing method, the sealing resin is arranged while inserting the protrusion of the mold into the through hole to fill the through hole.
In the electronic device manufactured by the aforementioned method, however, the position of the through hole is confined to the position of the protrusion in the mold. The position of the protrusion needs to be changed by machining the mold in order to change the position of the through hole. Such an electronic device therefore has a low degree of flexibility in terms of the position of the through hole.